Raven's Decision
by PrincessCupcake18
Summary: Tired of being called the ugly girl on the team, Raven changes up her look. When she starts attracting the attention of those around her, she can't help but wonder whether she changed for good or bad. Full sum inside! Red X/Raven/Robin
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans. Meep Meep Meep.**

**Full Summary: Raven starts feeling less confident in herself as she gets older. At 18, she feels ugly when constantly compared to Starfire. Citizens seem to respect her less than the others, papers call her the "dark, scary but heroic titan." Getting tired of it, Raven decides to surprise everyone with a new look and change of attitude. Guys everywhere start to fall for her, girls look up to her and her energy is at an all time high, but Raven can't decide whether or not to choose the new fame or to just be herself. And even worse, the drama can't stop building. Love triangle: Robin x Raven x Red X**

**Rating is T right now for swearing, some sexual references and slight content, and violence. It is possible that it may go up to M.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

"Ravennnn. Ravennnn. Ravennnn."

Raven looked up, annoyed. She had been fully concentrated in her new book. Beast Boy grinned, happy to see his ways could never quit annoying Raven. The titans were all 18 now, except for Cyborg, who was 19. Beast Boy was a young 18, having only turned it a couple weeks ago.

"What?" She asked, sighing. She had really been enjoying the peace of being alone. She tried to spend time with her friends to keep them satisfied, but she liked having her time to herself.

"You promised." He pouted.

"No."

"Raven. You promised!"

"Ummppf!" Raven made an indistinguishable noise, slamming her head down into her book. She had promised. And she had no idea how they had gotten her to agree.

Beast Boy grinned widely, "We're gonna be leaving at 10. Make sure you have your ID, and oh, we're all changing into club gear. It's fine if you don't want to though. Thanks Rae!" He then spun and fled out the room, not giving her time to rebuttal.

Raven frowned. She hated the idea of clubs. Sweaty rooms where people grind on each other, listening to poppy tunes on ear shattering volumes. She had somehow been coerced into going for Beast Boy's birthday celebration, since now they were all legal.

Starfire and Robin had gone before, but it would be a first for the rest of them. She knew every guy would be swooning over the tall redhead, begging to dance with her and catering to her every desire. It always happened, everywhere they went. Raven was nothing, a little figure huddled in the back under a heavy cloak, one that never possessed any outgoing attributes.

She looked around, wondering if she should bother putting anything else on. She was most comfortable in her leotard and cloak, and hated wearing anything skimpy. She decided on changing into a tight pair of black jeans and a simple black tank top. She did nothing to her hair, nor did she put on any make up. To her, it was pointless.

Looking in the mirror, Raven knew she wasn't actually that bad looking. She was very slim, but had curvy hips and full breasts. Her legs were long, and her skin was flawless, except for the jewel that laid permanently on her forehead. She hated to admit it, but it made her a bit sad when nobody noticed her. She was tough, dark and independent, but she was still a girl. And girls do not like to be seen as unattractive.

"Friend Raven! Are you ready to partake in some dancing?" Starfire twirled into the room, her red hair freshly curled and styled. Starfire looked gorgeous, of course, with a simple tight purple dress that showed off her cleavage and ended right at the tops of her thighs. She looked natural otherwise, only wearing a little bit of mascara. Ever since she had discovered make up at the mall, she loved playing with eyeshadows, lipglosses and bronzers.

"I guess." Raven moaned, dreading the night to come. She figured she'd lose the other titans pretty quickly, and it wouldn't matter if she left.

Beast Boy let out a "woot woot!" as they walked to the T-Car, ready for a night on the town.

* * *

Raven hated it.

Right away, Beast Boy had started flirting up a storm, using his titan charm on several ditzy girls. Cyborg had called Bumble Bee to come, and now they had left to go dance by themselves. Robin and Starfire danced around a bit with each other, but other guys kept grinding against Starfire and trying to get her to themselves.

Robin looked a bit annoyed, watching Starfire slowly ditch him to be felt up by groups of strange men. He and Starfire still had a bit of a thing, but were not full on dating. The papers called them a couple, but they always denied it. It was obvious they had sexual feelings for each other, as Starfire would come out of his room early in the morning, giggling and humming.

Raven felt a pang in her heart when she thought about it, and scolded herself for doing so. Robin had shown feelings towards Raven before, but they quickly dissolved once he and Starfire started fooling around. Robin was still her best friend, but sometimes she felt an ache for him, one that she always made herself put away. There was no use in being sad over something that would never happen.

Raven looked around, not wanting to dance to the songs that were playing. She sighed, heading for an empty corner, but was stopped by a tall male, that appeared to be in his 20's.

"Wanna dance?" He smiled, checking her out.

"No thanks." Raven said dimly, not wanting to have some sweaty male, dry humping her from behind while just stood there and shook her hips.

"Whatever," He said, clearly annoyed, "Starfire is way hotter anyways, do you wear anything besides black?"

Raven glared at him, but just decided to turn around and walk outside. The night was warm, with a slight breeze. She decided to take a walk, noting that she was in the club for exactly 20 minutes. That should be enough to please the team.

"Why does everyone think i'm ugly compared to Starfire?" She asked the night, sighing to herself.

"Because no one ever sees that sexy face of yours."

She turned around, startled. She narrowed her eyes as she recognized the man before her.

"Red X."

"Raven." He smiled inside his mask, stepping towards her.

Raven took a few steps back, prepared to fight him off. Her eyes started to glow, but he just put his hand up, in a motion to represent peace.

She growled, "What do you want?"

"I just noticed you looking all sad and lonely. Didn't want you to wander off by yourself and get hurt." His voice was filled with mock care, with the slightest hint of a flirty undertone.

"Well I think I can take care of myself." She crossed her arms, angry that she had chosen not to wear her cloak.

"I know that beautiful. But i'll be close if you need me." He started to turn away, "Oh, and to answer your question again...you're way hotter than Starfire. Maybe you should try showing it off sometime. It'd do you some good. Bye Rae." Then he disappeared as quickly as he came.

Raven, who was simply pissed that he had called her Rae, flew to the tower, giving up on the night itself. She felt confused over Red X's appearance, but decided to just blow it off. Except for one thing. He said she was hotter than Starfire. Yet she never showed it off. She blushed a little at the thought.

Maybe she could change just a bit, after all she was getting older. Maybe a new uniform would be a good thing. And a few new other things.

She was going shopping tomorrow.

She then shook her head, what a weird statement for her to think.

* * *

**Okay, so what do you guys think?**

**This is going to be a love triangle between Red X, Raven and Robin. What one would you like her to end up with?**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own teen titans. Tehe. Nor any stores or products I reference.**

**Here is the second chapter!**

* * *

"Hey Starfire..." Raven nervously trailed off as she looked at the curious red headed alien.

"Yes, friend Raven?" She asked, smiling while brushing the curls from last night out of her long hair.

"I need...umm...I was hoping you could help me...do you want to go to the mall?" She stuttered out, not believing the words that trailed from her lips.

Starfire almost exploded from joy, "Yes! Yes! Friend Raven we shall go immediately. Oh! I am so excited!" She floated and skipped around, running off to find her purse.

After Starfire had gathered what she needed, the two girls set off. Starfire was talking non stop, ranting about the new clubbing line at Forever 21. She grinned, giggled and used her hands the whole time, often gaining stares as they walked down the street.

"I just love clubbing now! It is so much fun. I meet so many people there!"

Raven nodded and drifted away from Starfire's one sided conversation. She just needed Starfire to show her what was sexy, what was in style, and what she would look good in. She trusted Starfire's enthusiasm would set her in the right path.

The girls entered the mall, looking for their first store. Starfire pointed to a store that burned Raven's eyes from afar. Glitter, neon colors and layers of pink adorned the store, complete with platinum blonde workers, dressed in of course, all pink.

"This is my favorite store!" She attempted to pull Raven in.

Raven shook her off a bit, "Hey, Star, I think i'll meet you back here. It's just not really my style."

Starfire began to pout, but then saw the new selection of pink glosses, and squealed. She waved a little goodbye to Raven and took off into her paradise.

Raven rolled her eyes a little, but smiled at the same time. She took off into a different direction, ready to find something that was at least a little more like her. She decided on entering a Victoria's Secret first, to get new bras and underwear. She picked up multiple thongs, in colors like black, white and purple. She also saw tight, lacy boyshorts that she bought in black and dark blue.

Deciding that she had enough underwear, she went to the cash register to pay. She looked around, a bit intimidated by the bras that adorned the walls. There were so many. She just wore a simple 32D bra that she ordered online, no padding necessary.

"Would you like any help?" An employee with pretty brunette hair asked.

Raven sighed, "Well. Um, I could use help with a bra. I'm really not sure what to get."

"And do you know what size you are?" She asked, leading Raven to a section of bras adorned with different colors of lace.

Raven nodded, "32D."

The sales lady smiled, "That's not a common size, but we do carry it in some bras. What style were you interested in?"

Raven gulped, "Something...um, sexy."

She held up a purple and black lace bra, "Try this one. It has some push up, but its not as padded as some of our others. I think you'll like it."

Raven nodded and went into the dressing room. She stripped off her cloak and leotard, looking at he naked body. Her breasts were quite full, yet they were still perky and round. She put on the bra and smiled a bit at the way it pushed her breasts together, adding more cleavage and lift. She blushed, looking at her body. With one of the pairs of underwear, she really would look sexy.

After paying for the under clothes, she decided she would need help with clothes. She observed the girls around her to see what they were wearing. Most wore very tight jeans, skirts or short shorts. Some girls had on tank tops, while others wore strapless or T-shirts.

She found herself walking into a store that possessed many of the outfits she had seen. She picked up a couple pairs of tight looking jean shorts, a pair of white shorts, several skinny jeans in different shades, a few strapless shirts in different patterns, six lacy tank tops, a couple low cut striped sweaters and a tight black dress that was adorned with lace at the top and silver studs at the bottom. After trying it all on, she bought everything.

Exhausted from doing so much shopping, Raven stopped at her last few places. She picked up a few pairs of strappy high heels, along with a few flats. She then went into a hair and make up store, and after much consultation from employees, bought a curling iron, hair mousse, and several different compounds of make up.

She felt ready to collapse. The bags on her arms were nothing compared to the mental stress she held. Shopping had been painful before, but it had almost killed her today. Now time to find Starfire.

* * *

The girls returned, with many comments from Starfire, who was surprised to see how many bags Raven had. The girls walked inside, seeing the boys arguing over dinner. The typical TOFU! MEAT! fight had erupted, with much added yelling by Robin.

"How about we go out to eat?" Suggested Raven.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her, confused.

"Did you just suggest that we all go do something together?" Asked Beast Boy, his eyes wide.

"Yes." Raven said, rolling her deep violet eyes, "Let's go somewhere cool."

The titans watched her, checking to see if she felt okay. But in the end, they all agreed. They decided to go out to a dinner and dance spot, one that was filled with lots of young, attractive men and women.

"Oooh!" Starfire cooed, "Just let me get ready."

Robin nodded, and went back to go play video games with Cyborg. Beast Boy had also gone off to go change into something. The green charmer had been scooping ladies left and right.

Up in her room, Raven was nervous. She had no idea if she was doing any of this right. She wore her push up bra, a black lacy thong, one of the pairs of tight skinny jeans, and a purple strapless shirt. She scrunched her hair with the mousse, and it ended up looking messy and wavy. She then did her eye make up the way the ladies had shown her, using black and white eye shadow, followed by liner and mascara.

At the end, she was surprised at who she saw in the mirror. It was her, but it wasn't her. The clothes showed off her curves, while her hair looked long and curly, and her eyes dark and smoky.

She was nervous as she walked down the hall the meet her friends to go out. What if they judged her? Laughed at her? Mocked her for trying to look pretty? Maybe Robin would take one look, fill up with disgust and then make jokes later with Starfire. Her stomach twisted and turned, butterflies erupting.

"Whoa, Rae." She looked up to see her fellow titans staring at her, their jaws dropped.

"Raven! You look so different!" Starfire exclaimed, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah...but wow, girl, looking good." Cyborg smiled in a brotherly way. She felt better, she knew Cyborgs compliments were genuine.

Robin just stood there, his eyes searching her over, his mind not believing how sexy and beautiful she looked.

"So...uhm, are we ready to go?" Raven asked, ready to get on with the night. She felt strange, but a little more confident.

* * *

At the dinner spot, they ate quickly and entered the club/dance section soon after. The music was thriving, and the room was entirely filled. Everyone seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Everyone immediately did their own thing, a repeat of last time. Raven sighed, but looked around, ready to act more open. A man, tall and rather handsome, grinned and made his way up to her.

"You are absolutely stunning." He grabbed her hand, "You must dance with me."

Raven, instead of rejecting him, let him lead her into the center of the dance floor. They began dancing, and Raven was surprised at the way she was able to swing her hips in time to the music. The man also seemed impressed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close.

"My name is Michael." He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her slightly.

She found herself giggling a bit, "I'm Raven."

"I know." He winked, grinding himself into her. She felt her insides tingle as he pressed into her, at certain moments whispering in her ear, or slightly nibbling on her earlobe.

She knew normal Raven would push him off, for her own decency and self worth. Yet, she didn't want to. She wanted to the opposite girl for once. She wanted to be like Starfire.

And speaking of Starfire...

The gorgeous alien girl was lip locked with a random guy, his hands moving up and down her back, gripping her butt. She let him wander and moved her own hands very close to where his manhood was kept. He smiled and tried to move her hand closer, but she simply giggled.

Robin was pissed.

Though him and Starfire were not official, they had agreed to only be sexual with each other, and not date others. He was already mad when she danced with several guys, letting them grind against her. This was too far.

He looked around, ready to tell one of the other titans that he was leaving. He saw Raven, pressed up against the wall by some random guy. He felt a strike of jealousy, but pushed it away.

Whatever, nobody cared or needed to know he was leaving.

He angrily stomped out, leaving his now ex lover behind.

* * *

Raven watched Robin leave out of the corner of her eye. She lightly pushed Michael away, giving him a genuine smile.

"I have to go now." She went to leave but he grabbed her arm.

Angry, she was about to punch him when he pressed his lips against hers, "Sorry." He said, pulling back and grinning, "I just really wanted to do that before you left."

Confused, she nodded but then just walked away, realizing she should be comforting her friend and not making out with a clubber. She walked out of the dance club, realizing she actually had no clue where she was.

She turned a corner, trying to find a familiar building. She wasn't afraid, even if someone tried to sneak up on her, she knew she had the power to simply blast them away. She spotted Robin, speedily and angrily walking away, a couple blocks down. She went to fly after him, but then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Looks like you took my advice." She felt Red X's lips against her ear as he whispered into it, "You look as sexy as always." She realized he must've lifted up his mask if she could feel his lips.

She turned around to confront him, but he was already gone. Annoyed, she stomped the ground. Shaking it off, she began to fly after Robin.

"Goodnight Rae." Red X whispered after her, watching the dark beauty chase after her leader. His heart pounded with a bit of jealousy, and a lot of attraction. She was so beautiful, and he wanted her as his.

* * *

**Please please please review!**

**Thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A note!**_ I see that a lot of people have subscribed to the story, which makes me very happy! But please, review too I get inspiration from reviews and I really want to hear your thoughts on my story. So please please review! It'll only take a couple of seconds!_

**Good boy-chan: Thanks! I cannot promise that my grammar will always be correct, but I hope so! Haha.**

**& thank you ZexSoul, n0prettydr1nks, DomiiCalifornia, Sunshine-Midnight123, Kimberly & Jugo de Limon.**

* * *

"Robin!" Raven called after the boy wonder, who was fuming as he stormed down the sidewalk.

He looked back over his shoulder, sighed, then stopped. He wanted to keep walking, but in reality, he needed somebody to vent too. He trusted Raven. She was his best friend, she was smart, nonjudgmental and a wonderful giver of advice. He was almost on the verge of tears, and happy that his mask hid that.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked softly.

Robin nodded, "I'm sick of it. I'm sick of her." He sat down on the curb, frustrated. Raven sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know..." He looked into Raven's eyes, shivering at how gorgeous they looked in the moonlight, "I do really like Star. She's wonderful, she keeps me happy, she's beautiful. Yet, i've always felt as if something was missing. Maybe it's her lack of understanding. Or that she wasn't quite...insightful enough. And now as I watch her every weekend, grinding all over guys and leaving me in the dust, it just makes my decision so much easier."

"She's young. She's alien." Raven spoke, choosing her words carefully, "She's just not ready to be committed to one person. She has a lot of love for you. But she's not ready for you."

Robin nodded, his hurt lifting a bit, "I think so too. We were never official, so I don't think it will be so bad. It'll just take time for us to be just friends again. Thank you Raven."

Raven did something she never would've done before. Perhaps it was the hair mousse leaking into her brain. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around her leader, pulling him into a gentle hug. She smiled at him, wanting to comfort him as much as possible. He melted into her and the tears that threatened to fall simply dried up.

"Are you ready to go back to the tower?" She asked, finally pulling him away. He nodded, and they walked back, leaving their friends with the T-car.

* * *

"Where is friend Raven? And Robin?" Starfire asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. She'd kissed at least three guys tonight, yet didn't feel any guilt. It wasn't like she had any feelings for them.

"Sounds like they went home. We'll see them when we're back." Cyborg simply stated. He yawned, he was drained. It was getting very late, so late the sun would be up soon. Beast Boy was already snoozing, snoring away in the backseat.

They pulled up to the tower and went inside. Starfire went straight to Robins room. "They are here!" She called back, to reassure the rest.

Beast Boy and Cyborg simply just nodded and wearily went off to bed. They were so tired they didn't even check their security system before going to sleep. Nor did they check to see if Raven was in her room.

Starfire yawned a little as she sat on Robins bed. Robin stared at her, not knowing how to approach the situation. Starfire leaned over and kissed him, then proceeded to strip off her clothes. Standing in a bra and a see through thong, she stretched out and laid out on Robins bed.

"Where did you go?" She kissed Robin's lips again, letting her hands wander.

"Star, I think you should leave."

She quickly stopped and pulled away, "What?" She frowned and glared at him.

"Look, I want to end this Star. Us. Whatever us is." He was having a hard time, especially with her laying almost naked next to him.

"Robin?" Her eyes teared up, "Why?"

"I think you know why Star. I don't appreciate the way you flirt with other guys. Its disrespectful to me. Yet I took it. But tonight you were making out with some guy. Starfire, you ditched me to go lip crazy with some jerk." He felt a little better after he got it all off of his chest.

Starfire pouted, "Robin, I just don't understand earth customs quite yet, I suppose." She gave him an innocent look.

"Well, then I guess once you learn them we might be able to give it another try. Until then, I don't want to hold you back." He got up from his bed, uncomfortable with the way she didn't get up.

"Does this have to do anything with Raven?" Now she was glaring at him.

"What? No." He retorted.

"What? Because she finally looks good for once, you decide she's better than me?" Starfire was getting heated up, her eyes full of anger.

"Starfire." He narrowed his glance, "Leave now."

Starfire huffed and got dressed. Slamming the door, she finally left him.

Robin sighed. He couldn't believe that Starfire had just said that. Sometimes he was confused as to how innocent Starfire really was.

He shook it off, and decided to go to bed. She was right though, Raven had looked really good tonight. He always had thought Raven was very beautiful. She was dark and exotic looking, a complete opposite from Starfire, but still equally as gorgeous. He couldn't help but think about her lips, which were shaped in an ultra feminine way. They were thin, yet looked soft and supple. He wondered what it would be like to kiss the demon goddess. He scolded himself. What was he thinking?

Yet she was so sexy... "Ugh!" He shouted out loud, then forced himself to finally go to sleep.

* * *

Raven awoke, confused and in slight pain. She looked around, noting her surroundings. Her mouth was taped shut, with some sort of high tech material that felt sticky yet sturdy. Her arms were handcuffed behind her back. Looking down, she saw her ankles chained to the ground.

She was pissed. She heard a chuckle.

"Hello Raven."

She looked up, glaring daggers at the face that stared back at her.

* * *

**Short chapter! Sorry, I will update soon:) Review please and I will post the next chapter!**

**Also, if you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. I would like some thoughts on what direction to take the story in.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tehe. Here is the newest chapter!**

**Responses to Reviewers:**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Welllll, you're about to find out who took her! :) I always like stories like that, but I decided to switch it up a bit.**

**Good boy-chan- Haha, glad you laughed! And tehe, your bad guy radar might prove to be correct!**

**The Amethyst Eyes- Yes, Star is a bit of a mean girl in this, but hey, sometimes stories need those bad girls!:) & Sounds like you and me are on the same page here, I hope you like how this chapter goes.**

**& Thanks so much to Sunshine-Midnight123, BeautifulAndStrangeDragon & NotToAnyoneButMe for also reviewing! You guys are awesome.**

**Please continue to review the chapters!**

**Without further ado...**

* * *

"Wake up! Guys, wake up!"

Robin awoke to Beast Boys screams. He rolled over and looked at the clock. It was 6 in the morning. He sighed, what was Beast Boy doing being up so early? He yawned, slipped on his mask, and walked out into the main room.

"Whats going on?"

Beast Boy looked worried and alarmed, "Dude, go wake the others." I tried yelling into their rooms, but they just ignored me.

Robin nodded and quickly got the rest, who listened to him because he was the team leader. Everyone gathered into the room, curious and worried. With the exception of Starfire, who was still a little bit pissy from last night.

"Where's Raven?" Asked Cyborg, looking for his unrelated, self claimed little sister.

"That's the thing!" Beast Boy shouted, "I went to her room since I got up early. I figured she was up too and I wanted somebody to annoy. Anyways, she wasn't in there. I checked everywhere else to see if she had gone somewhere to meditate. And stuff in her room was broken. Plus her communicator is in there, smashed."

Cyborg's eyes widened and he rushed to check the security systems. He returned, saddened.

"Somebody broke in, but I can't tell who. They knew what they were doing though."

Robin was ready to freak out. "How could somebody even kidnap Raven? She's got superpowers that could kill. Noway some random villain could have came in here and overpowered her."

Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. He was too wired up to even notice it.

"Cyborg, work on figuring out what happened. Check all the cameras, the systems, whatever. Beast Boy and Starfire, look around the tower and outside for physical evidence."

"And what are you going to do?" Asked Beast Boy with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry about it." He spit back.

The team split up.

Starfire went to search outside while Beast Boy checked all the rooms in the tower. He decided Raven's room would be the best place to find clues. Earlier he had ran in there, looking over things slightly, but he had been so worried for his friends safety that he didn't really give any thought to checking the room.

He opened her door, looking around. The place gave him the slight creeps. It was okay when Raven was in there, but without her it seemed strange. He spotted her mirror to nevermore, and shivered.

The only things that were broken were simple things, like the vase next to her bed and a lamp had been shattered. It looked like Raven had been in her bed, noting the way the covers seemed to have dragged off. Her clothes from the club were also strewn onto the floor. He figured she must've changed and crawled into bed before the captor attacked.

He noticed something twinkle over in the corner. He walked over and picked it up. He gasped. It was a needle and syringe, with a few drops of whatever liquid had been in it left. He noticed that it was used, and there was blood on it. If it had been injected into Raven, it had been in a rough and violent fashion. He scanned the item for finger prints and didn't see any clear ones. They could lab test it though to double check.

He took it to Cyborg, "Hey man, do you think we could test the liquid inside of this. It was in Raven's room."

Cyborg looked up and squinted his eyes, "Whoa. Yeah, I mean we can test the blood too. We'll be able to tell if that's Ravens."

An hour later, all the titans were gathered again. Robin was alarmed at the findings of the syringe and excited at the same time, for it could provide leads. Starfire hadn't found anything outside.

"So, the blood in it is for sure Rae's. There wasn't any fingerprints on it besides Beast Boy's though." Then he frowned, "The liquid is strange. It wasn't any chemical or medicine we've seen before. I looked further into it, and I think I know what it is. I'm pretty sure that it is designed to block Raven's powers. One would have to know her entire DNA make up to design this though."

Robin punched the wall next to everyone, making them all jump.

"I know who it is. We all do." He growled.

He ran back to his room.

* * *

"Slade." Raven spat out, after Slade had removed the tape from her mouth. He had ripped it off in a painful fashioned, causing her lips to feel as if they were going to fall off.

"Well yes, I am sure you're wondering why you're here, aren't you?" Slade's cocky, egotistical voice pissed Raven off.

"Nah, that's alright. I'm sure kicking your ass will be better instead." Raven smirked, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She frowned when nothing happened.

Slade laughed, "Oh, silly Raven. I'm sure you remember nothing from last night. The serum tends to do that."

"What?" She asked with disgust.

"Well," He said, holding up a vial of bright green liquid, "I designed this myself. I am quite the scientist, you know. When injected into your blood stream, it blocks your powers."

Raven growled, "Fuck you."

"Now Raven, that is no way to treat your master. Maybe a day without food or water will make you a little nicer."

He waved goodbye to her and went through a door, which slammed shut after him and automatically locked. As if she could escape these heavy duty chains anyways. If she had her powers, she could blast through this whole damn room.

A day passed, and as Slade promised, she was given nothing to eat or drink. Her mouth felt dry, but she knew she wasn't that easy. Slade was hoping to get to her. Yet there was no chance in hell.

She looked down at what she was wearing, wishing she had chosen to wear a better outfit to bed. Being lazy that night, she had simply stripped off her clothes and put on a T-shirt with no bra and a pair of lacy boy short underwear. Well, hey, she wasn't expecting someone to randomly plow into her room and take her.

She felt naked and exposed, along with cold. The room was freezing. It seemed as if she was locked in an ice chamber. Her skin prickled, and goosebumps filled every inch of her body.

"Cold, Raven?" Slade asked at that very moment, walking up behind her. She twisted her head to glare at him, but she couldn't move much more.

He came around to face her, eyeing her body. She looked so entirely fragile, and he liked the way her body looked in the clothes she wore.

"I'm sure you want something to drink. Or perhaps something warmer."

"Fuck off." Raven simply said, not giving into him.

He angrily kicked her in the ribs, earning a yelp from her mouth. Her eyes watered in pain, but she refused to cry. He walked up closer to her and stared into her eyes. Up close, he was menacing.

"You need to learn some discipline." He harshly slapped her across the face. She didn't let out any signs of pain.

He then kicked her in the ribs again. She didn't make any sounds, nor did her face show any form of hurt. She was only glaring at him, not willing to satisfy his need for dominance.

He smirked under his mask. He knew how to get her. He walked close to her again, but instead of hitting her, he trailed his hands over her body. She gasped as one of his hands slipped up her shirt while the other went around to her backside. He pulled a hand back only to slip off his mask. It was too dark to distinguish his facial features.

His hand went back around to the small of her back, and he pulled her into him. He pressed his lips into hers, and she gagged. She tried to pull away her face from his, but then he cupped her chin with his hand, and she couldn't move. He kissed her again, this time very forcefully and with anger.

She felt a few tears slip down her face. She'd much rather him hit and kick her than this.

She opened her eyes when his lips were rapidly pulled away from hers. Confused, she watched as Slade was pulled away and thrown onto the ground. She squinted, trying to see the fighting figures. Obviously, one was Slade, but she couldn't tell who the other was. Slade let out a moan of anger and attempted to hit his target. He missed, and the figure punched Slade in the jaw and then pressed a button, wrapping him in a tight, effective X.

X?

She watched as Red X ran over to her right after, and with something from his suit, severed the chains she was in. He picked her up and quickly got out of the building. Raven looked back and watched as Slade slugged to a machine and pressed a button. After he pressed it, what seemed like hundreds of robots fled into the building. The robots were chasing after Red X and Raven. Red X threw as many electric X's as he could.

After a while, they were safely on the ground, and a distance away from where Slade had been. She was alarmed. Red X was the last person she had expected to save her.

"You okay, Sunshine?" He asked her, breaking off the remainders off her chains.

She nodded, still in shock. He smiled at the way the girl's eyes were wide. She looked so cute and innocent, her hair messy and loose around her face.

"Why did you save me?" She asked finally. She locked eyes with him, cursing the fact that every man she came into contact with was wearing a mask.

"I couldn't let someone as pretty as you be taken hostage." He looked down, noticing her lack of clothing, "We're a little ways away from Jump. I'll get you some clothes."

He took her to a hotel, one that was a bit shady looking and worn down. Nobody sat at the front desk, and he quickly slipped her upstairs. She was taken to a room, which was nice looking despite the hotel's outside appearance. She sat down on the bed, watching him with curiosity as he pulled out a pair of shorts and a sweat shirt and tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She mumbled and put on the clothes, "Where are we?"

"In a hotel." He said simply.

She rolled her eyes, "Well I figured that."

"I had to rent something out. Tracking you was a bit of trouble, you know." He tossed her a phone.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Call bird boy and tell him that your okay."

"And that i'm with a wanted criminal?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well...you don't have to mention that one. Just tell him you'll be back in a day, that you escaped, and everything is cool."

"You don't think he'll ask questions?" She smiled a tiny bit, "Do you even know Robin?"

Red X laughed, "Oh I know bird brain plenty, just tell him that then hang up. All it takes, not like they can track you down anyways."

Raven nodded, and called Robin.

"Hey Robin..._Raven! What, where are you?_...I'm okay, don't worry. I'll explain everything when I get home.._.It was Slade, wasn't it? Raven I need details_...Yes, it was Slade. Robin, just wait until im back, it'll only be about a day..._.A day?_...Bye Robin." She hung up.

"See?" Smirked Red X. He yawned. Truth was, the day had tired him out.

"What time is it?" Asked Raven, remembering that it had been pretty dark outside.

"About two in the morning. I need to sleep before we head out. Do you mind?" He asked nervously. Nervous was a strange note in Red X's voice.

She shook her head, "I'm not gonna boss around the guy who saved me." Her large violet eyes flashed, a bit of a seductive note in them.

He laughed and slipped underneath the covers of the bed, "Your welcome to sleep too, i'm sorry that there is only one bed in the room."

"It's okay." She blushed a bit and laid in the bed, noting how small the bed actually was.

She fell asleep quickly, not minding that she could hear Red X breathing next to her, his hot breath ticking her ear.

Red X, too, didn't mind, but rather enjoyed the sleeping girl next to him. She was facing the other way, and her silky purple hair fanned out over the pillow. She was pale, yet seemed to illuminate in the dark.

"Goodnight, Rae." He whispered, knowing she was already asleep.

He closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Slade, out of the wretched X trap, was fuming. He was pissed that his ploy had gone wrong. He would need a new plan to bring Raven back to him. He needed her to defeat the Titans. He had tried using Robin, but obviously his plan had failed.

He smiled, he knew how to get her. It just involved a little time, and a little seducing from a friend.

* * *

**There's the update! Please review guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reviewing guys! And here is the newest chapter…**

**ALSO! If you are interested, I just started a new story titled _The Cruelest Letter: X. _It is about Red X, but from an entirely different perspective. In this story, I am portraying Red X as a cruel and ruthless villain. I just decided i'd be a little different this time. It also includes Raven/Robin romance. It is rated M (and for a reason!), so if you'd like to go read it, feel free! :)**

* * *

"Raven! You're back!" Cyborg crushed Raven into a tight, breath restricting hug.

Raven smiled, "Yes I am."

"Where were you? What happened?" Beast Boy exclaimed, surprised and confused.

All the titans watched Raven, curious and confused. They had all be eating breakfast when she had just strolled in, looking unharmed but tired.

"Slade kidnapped me." She said simply, shrugging. She didn't want to have to explain that Red X saved her, otherwise Robin would explode into a fury and then they'd try hunting him down, and she didn't want that when he had helped her.

"So, wait, what?" Robin was fuming, feeling anxious and helpless. He was pissed Slade had stolen her, weirded out that she was so nonchalant about it, and desperate for answers.

She sighed, "Can we talk about it later, please?" Her face showed slight annoyance, "Why don't we go out for pizza? We'll get a tofu one, a meat lovers and a cheese."

Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered, then resorted to arguing about whether or not one food tainted the other. Starfire soon joined in, smiling and cheering them on.

"Alright...But Rae, we're gonna have to talk about this later." Robin stared at her, trying to read what she was thinking.

She nodded, "Just let me get ready, I look like a mess. We'll talk later Robin."

She turned around and headed to her room. She had woken up this morning next to Red X, and they both had felt a little embarrassed. He drove her back to jump, and dropped her off a couple blocks from the tower. The goodbye had been strange, both of them feeling awkward and unsure.

"Ugh." Raven looked in the mirror at herself, unhappy. She wanted to look better, especially if now she was waking up with boys. She bit her lip, who knows what could happen? Red X was very attractive... and he had saved her. His mysterious vibes pulled her in, yet she knew that she should stay away from them.

She pushed back her thoughts and began to work on her messy, tangled hair. After a while, she settled on a messy bun with pieces of hair framing her face. She applied a bit of eyeliner and mascara to make her eyes look dark and pretty. After slipping on a tank top and white shorts, she went off to her friends.

* * *

Starfire was glaring daggers at Raven. Yet a smile was still plastered on her face. If someone were to look at her, they would see how creepy her facial expression looked, a mixture of faked happiness and anger. It was similar to what a serial killer must look like before diving in on their victim.

Lucky for her, no one was looking at her. Which was precisely why she hated Raven so very much at this moment.

The pizza parlor, which was filled with groups of teenage boys, all had their eyes on the normally ignored titan. Raven blushed as she went to the counter to refill her drink, feeling the stares and glances. She heard laughing behind her, and turned around to see a small group of boys, all who looked to be around 17.

"What?" Raven asked, her eyebrow raising.

"Ohh...uhhh..." The first one stuttered, obviously not a big talker with the ladies.

"We were just comparing the bodies of the female titans." Said another, who was the most attractive out of the group. His grin was sharp and cocky.

"Dude!" His buddy exclaimed, shocked that his friend had bluntly said it.

"What? I just wanted to tell this work of art what we fought." He winked at Raven, "You have the total package. Nice ass, long legs, thin waist, big tits. Way better than Starfire, by the way."

Raven felt shocked, but in a way, good. She forced herself to roll her eyes and ignore the boys. She walked back over to her table, which was only a few seats away. The titans had heard everything, and were laughing. It was funny to see guys approach Raven in such a way without her trying to strangle them in the process. Well, except Starfire, who was not laughing, but fuming.

"Dang, Rae, looks like all these high schoolers have the hots for you." Cyborg laughed and nudged her in the arm.

"Whatever." Raven shrugged.

The titans finished up their pizza and decided to look around town while they were in the area. The boys opted on searching through the video game store, while Starfire decided on a shoe outlet. Raven decided to visit her favorite bookstore. She missed her avid reading, and decided a new book would be the solution.

She smiled, enjoying searching through all the books. She had already picked out a few poetry books, all by her favorite poets. She wanted a novel too though, and was having trouble choosing.

"Need any help?"

She turned around to see a tall, gorgeous man before her. He had light brown hair, hazel eyes and a perfect smile. His eyes twinkled as he watched her.

"Do you work here?" She asked, blushing.

"Nah," He grinned at her, "But I do know my way around books, and I figured I could help you out."

"Well, okay." She couldn't help but be nervous around the boy, he was very attractive after all.

"What do you like?"

"Anything besides romance." Raven set down her poem books on a table near them. The shop was empty besides them. A lone worker sat at the desk, deeply interested in a mystery novel.

"No romance?" He winked at her, "I don't know any girls who've said that before."

She gave him a light smile, "Well...I am the weird titan."

"More like beautiful," He said, "How about this one? It's about a girl who's sole purpose in life is being a bounty hunter for tragedy victims. No romance, I promise."

She was now blushing hardcore, "Sure. I'll read it." She set down the book on top of the others.

"Great. And I meant that too, you really are very gorgeous."

"Thanks," She felt a strong flutter, "What's your name?"

"Tyler." He said simply.

They talked for a few more minutes, making each other laugh and smile. Raven felt good, for once she was talking to someone who thought like she did. They discussed books, music and movies. They didn't bother discussing t.v shows because neither of them watched it.

Tyler leaned forward, "I've always wanted to have a conversation with you. I don't meet many intelligent girls."

He placed his lips on hers, surprising her. She didn't back away, but instead deepened the kiss. He picked her up and placed her on the table, moving aside her books. His hands inched up her thighs, while her hands fingered through his hair. They were lip locked, not breaking away except to get a little more air.

After a few minutes, he pulled away.

"I've got to go gorgeous, i'll see you later. Enjoy the books." He kissed her once more and quickly left.

Raven smiled, then soon felt a pounding swell up in her head.

* * *

"Good job, Tliar. You never let me down." Slade handed the boy a wad of cash, equal to around 2,000.

"Right. Now what does seducing her do exactly?" He counted the money.

"Lust. Her emotions are slowly becoming mine. Once I conquer them, I will conquer her. Now that you triggered lust and love, she is much weaker. She has gained control over her emotions, but has no idea how to handle these."

"Okay..." Tliar didn't understand what he was talking about, nor the importance. He waved goodbye and took off, he had a college exam the next day.

* * *

"Can we talk now?" Robin was becoming impatient.

Raven sighed. There was no more running away from it. Time to lie.

"Yes."

"Let's go into my room." He led her into his room, turning on the light, which provided only a dim glow onto the already dark room. Raven eyed the news paper clippings and pictures lined on his walls. He sure was obsessed.

"So?" He asked, raising his brow at her.

"Slade kidnapped me with that show, my powers returned and I got away. So did he though, sorry I couldn't chase him down." She bit down on her lip, hoping he would believe it. The truth was that her powers had returned just a couple hours ago.

Robin sighed and nodded, "It's not your fault he got away. Trust me, i'm just happy you're safe. I was so worried about you." He put a hand on her shoulder.

Raven felt the pounding in her head return, and her heart fluttered a bit. She watched his hand, feeling an odd emotion.

"I just wonder what he wanted with you." Robin frowned.

"Don't worry about that right now." Raven eyed Robin seductively.

"Raven?" He asked, realizing she was acting a little odd.

Raven stroked her hand through his hair, and roughly pushed him onto his bed. Robin gasped as she crawled onto him, kissing down his neck. Robin had no clue what to do. He felt overjoyed at the fact that his sexy teammate was on top of him, but he had just recently ended things with his other teammate.

"Raven..." Robin groaned, trying to fight her off but losing to himself.

"Shhhhhhh." Raven pulled off his pants, "just relax." She winked at him.

"Uh, okay. Sure." Robins eyes went wide she Raven bent down to take him into her mouth.

* * *

"So how've things been?" Red X sat with his friend, getting a drink at the bar.

"Good, had a job yesterday." Tliar chugged at his beer.

"Great, great. Getting information again?"

"Sorta...I guess, I don't know actually. It was weird. Usually I get paid to probe peoples minds, but it wasn't like that this time."

Red X nodded, "What'd you do?"

"I was paid 2,000 to seduce this girl. It was really important to this guy that I did it. All I had to do was make out with her. She was really sexy anyways, so it was like getting paid to have fun." He shrugged, still finding it weird.

"That's good, I guess." Red X laughed. He then started thinking about Raven. He really wanted to see her again.

He'd have to reach her again somehow. Yet he didn't know how she would react. She was a hero, and he was a villain.

* * *

**Review!**

**Tell me if you hated this or not (If you hate it please at least don't be too mean!) and give me ideas if you like.**

**Raven's gonna get pretty OOC, but I promise it just goes along with the story.**

**The triangle will start getting more tricky, so also let me know who you'd rather he end up with.**


	6. Chapter 6

**responses:**

**Jugo de Limon- Yes, Raven is very OOC and is going to get a little more OOC. But this is for a reason and it will be revealed. Don't worry, she won't stay this way forever (Well, unless I get really evil). Tehe.**

**I'll Cover Angel and Collins- Don't worry, Tliar was just in that chapter and will have a small bit in one part later! There might be a few mentions of him, but otherwise he was only a small part in Slade's plan. I don't usually like OC's much either.**

**And thanks to raeofshimmeringsunshine, keepmovingforward and Good boy-chan for reviewing.**

**Please review this chapter!**

* * *

Robin awoke the next day, feeling nervous and happy. He didn't know how to approach Raven now. He hadn't expected her to just push him down and perform oral sex on him. She was such a different version of herself now.

He got dressed, slipped his mask on and walked out into the kitchen. Starfire was the only one in there, attempting to cook eggs and bacon. She turned around, excited to say something, then stopped as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Oh. Hello, Robin."

Robin swallowed, "Hey, Star. Whatcha doing?" He gave her a light, forced smile.

Starfire rolled her eyes and let out a little sigh of frustration, "I know what happened Robin. Maybe next time you get pleasured by some little whore you should be a little quieter."

"Star..." Robin trailed off nervously. He did feel a little guilty. Yet he knew that he wasn't actually that loud, and that Starfire would've had to been very close to the door to hear him.

"I believe the phrase is 'shut up' Robin. I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. Raven is just some bitch who suddenly got a make over and decided to drape herself over everyone she knows."

"Whoa, Starfire!" He glared at her this time, "How can you even say that? She's your friend. Your best friend, in fact."

"Not anymore." Starfire decided to ditch her food making and left the room, not before giving Robin another death glare.

Robin moaned in annoyance and plopped down onto the couch. Why the hell was every girl on the team acting the opposite of their personalities? He decided to watch a show to escape his racing thoughts.

"What are you watching?" A seductive voice called from behind him, running a hand through his hair.

He gulped, "Hey Rae. I'm just surfing through channels. Uh, wanna join?"

"Sure." She winked. She laid down next to him, stretching herself out and laying her head in his lap. His mind was back to racing a million miles a minute, and he had no clue how to act.

"Mmmm." She let out a soft moan and snuggled deeper into his lap.

Beast Boy and Cyborg walked into the room, confused as they saw the two laying with each other. Cyborg raised his eyebrow as Beast Boy leaned over and whispered, "What the fuck?" into his ear.

The two decided to just leave the room before anything got more awkward.

"That was...um, really weird." Beast Boy finally said. The two had been walking in silence.

"I thought that Robin and Starfire were still a thing to be honest," Cyborg spoke, "But now Raven? And did you notice Raven won't wear her cloak anymore? Or her leotard? It's just...so odd."

Beast Boy nodded, "It creeps me out. It's hot...but it creeps me out."

Cyborg punched him in the arm, "Don't say Rae is hot, it's disrespectful."

"Dude! Look what Robin's doing in there! That isn't?" He flailed his arms.

Cyborg rolled his eyes and ignored his small green friend.

* * *

Red X sighed as he looked into the large jewelry store. Was this really the best way to reach Raven? He wanted to get her attention so badly. The only thing he could think of was to steal something.

He fingered the glass, about to shatter it. He frowned, he had a strange feeling that he shouldn't, that he didn't want to.

"Maybe..." He trailed off, speaking aloud to himself, "I'll just go to her room. Maybe she'll let me in."

He found himself soon outside the tower, about to knock on Raven's window. It was three in the morning, and she was bound to be sleeping or reading. Black curtains in the window blocked his view, and he couldn't see inside.

He took his chance. Knock, knock, knock.

Raven awoke, alarmed. She looked towards the window, thinking she heard a knock. Another pound confirmed it. She scowled, thinking it was Slade again. Except this time she was ready. No serum would restrict her powers again.

She ripped open her curtains viciously, ready to blast Slade in the face. Except who she saw surprised her. Red X.

"Hello Raven." He put his hand against the glass, "Let me in?"

Raven nodded and opened the window. She looked down at herself nervously, wondering if she looked good enough to have him be in her room. She was wearing a tight lacy purple top and very short black shorts. She figured that was revealing enough to keep him interested.

He stepped into her room and stared at her. She looked absolutely gorgeous and sexy, her hair falling in waves, and her face make up free.

"What did you want?" She asked softly, staring up at him with big, wide eyes. She knew it was a bad idea to have villains in her bedroom, but well, he had just saved her from Slade.

"To see you." He took a step forward, resulting in her taking a step back, "Please. Don't think that i'm going to try and attack or anything."

Raven nodded, believing him. "I know."

Soon, the same familiar pounding started in her head again. The headaches seemed to just come so often lately.

She stepped forward and started to remove his mask. He gasped a little, "No, Raven, please don't." He walked back a few feet and was now on guard.

"No," She called out softly, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me." She reached up to remove his mask again and he let her. He let his face be revealed to her, and his stomach twisted into knots. Raven eyed him, his dark features against pale skin. He reminded her of Robin in a way.

She cupped his chin and kissed him roughly. He was surprised, but responded quickly. They kissed passionately, and in no time Raven had led him to her bed. She grinned as he crawled on top of her. She let her hands slide downwards and his hand responded by doing the same. They rolled around the bed, still roughly kissing and feeling each other up. Red X slid her shorts off and pulled her tank top up, letting her fully take it off. With his help, she removed the rest off his suit and they laid there, both in only underwear.

They continued to kiss, but soon fell asleep. He held her close to his chest in his arms, with a constant smile on his face.

* * *

Starfire angrily looked into the mirror at herself, ready to punch the reflective glass to pieces. She was pissed. Well, pissed was sort of an understatement.

"Why does he like that slutty little kaborjnak better than me? He should be eating out of my hand!" She watched her face in the mirror, checking for any flaws. She was indeed beautiful, so why wouldn't he pay any attention to her?

She wished she had other girlfriends to talk to this about. Her best friend was Raven, and now she hated Raven with a passion. She hated that Raven now suddenly decided to dress like an attractive female and make moves on boys. That was Starfires job. Raven's job was to sit in the corner, reading some creepy book and drinking tea that nobody else liked.

She needed a plan. One that would put the universe back in order. She needed to be on top again, and have Robin begging for her constantly. She had always pretended to be completely innocent and naive, which had worked wonders until now. The truth was, besides some differences in language, her home planet and earth were very similar. She pretended often to just not understand human customs, but she was a lot smarter than the people around her thought.

She'd think of something to bring Raven back down.

* * *

Slade watched as Starfire fretted about. She was in the mall, almost in tears of anger as she picked through racks of lingerie. He smiled, knowing she'd never recognize him since he wasn't wearing his typical get up.

He stayed close to her while she shopped, always a section away, buying a few things and talking to a saleslady to not look suspicious. Starfire was asking a lady what color would look best on her, while also ranting about a slutty friend.

His plan was working. Starfire now hated Raven. That part hadn't been an original part of his plan, but it sure worked nicely. He knew Starfire would try and seduce Robin back. He also knew that Starfire was emotionally weak now.

He had never been more sure and more proud of himself. He just needed to control another one of Raven's emotions and his plan would be set.

* * *

Raven found herself confused after Red X left. He'd quickly kissed her and told her that he'd come visit her again soon. She enjoyed kissing him, but there was still an odd feeling to it.

She groaned as her head throbbed. Her headaches wouldn't go away now. They seemed to be constant, and they were strong, sharp pains. She searched through her medicine and herb drawer, wondering if anything would help it.

A knock on her door made her head feel worse.

"What?" She shouted angrily back.

"Sorry," She heard Robin's voice, "I, um, wanted to know if you wanted to watch a movie?"

Her headache dulled down a little but still remained. She opened her door, feeling bad for yelling at him.

She offered him a genuine smile, "What movie?"

"You pick. No one's here so it's just us."

Raven followed him down the hallway, wondering where everyone had gone off to but not bothering to ask. She didn't really care too much.

They put in one of Raven's old favorites, an old fashioned horror movie about a cult of zombies. They watched the tacky effects, complete with ounces and ounces of ketchupy looking blood.

"Hey Rae?" Asked Robin after it ended.

She was sleepy, and had started to rest her head on his shoulder. She looked up at him, her large eyes attentive.

"What made you, well," He frowned, looking for the right words, "You know, decide to make that move on me."

A sharp pain in her head. She smiled, "Well, i'm not sure. I find you attractive...maybe that's why." She winked at him, then stood up. She gave him a strong kiss on the lips then left the room.

He was smiling widely, then sighed. That was no answer, and now he was as confused as ever.

* * *

**Review Please!**

**Also, what is your guess for Slade's plan, Starfire's plan and for whats going on with Raven? I'm curious to hear your guesses:)**

**Also, tell me any other thoughts and all ideas.**

**Tehe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter If I am slow on updating this, it's because I'm super focused on my other story, The Cruelest Letter: X. I have a little trouble writing this one sometimes. But I am working through the block!**

**Responses...**

**13brokenhearted13- I love your idea about Red X being Robin, and I think that'd make a fabulous story itself to be honest. But with the way im taking the plot, I don't think it would work in this one. /: I'd really love to do a story like that though.:) Or if you write, i'd love to read it. **

**Kimberly6731- Yeah Raven is easy to dislike now, but she won't be that way forever. And her own inner turmoil is building too. Sometimes its the slutty girls who are in the most pain...ha.**

**Thank you to everyone else who reviewed, made my day:D**

* * *

"Come with me?"

Raven stared at the villain before her, her heart pounding. He was standing in her window, his arm outstretched, his hand offering to take her. Raven felt her hand glide over to his. He gripped her and they took off. She thought about what would happen if one of the other titans saw them together. Especially Robin.

Red X led her into a heavily wooded area, a place where a few houses existed but not much else. There was a small pond, which really was beautiful, completely fresh and blue. He stopped and pointed upwards at a tree house. It was rather large for a tree house, covered in spray painted pictures and KEEP OUT signs. A rope ladder led the way up to the carved in doorway.

"Where are we?" Raven finally asked, once she had followed him up the ladder.

He smiled as he removed his mask. Raven's eyes wandered to his face, seeing it for only the second time. It was odd and uncanny how much he reminded her of Robin. She felt her head pound, a small blinding pain that felt white hot.

"This was my tree house." He grinned, "I grew up right over there." He pointed to a small house, which was now pretty worn out, its lawn untidy and overgrown.

She looked around the tree house, her eyes falling onto a pile of magazines. She picked one of the magazines up. It was a guys magazine, complete with half naked girls on every other page.

"So, what exactly did you do up in this tree house?" She raised a teasing eyebrow at him, feeling slightly amused.

He grabbed the magazine away from her, laughing a bit, "Hey, that wasn't ALL I did. There weren't a lot of girls around here. I needed a view of something."

Raven wrestled it back from him and flipped through the pages, "These women are all so beautiful. They look like Starfire."

Red X gave Raven a curious look, "Raven, I think you're more beautiful than any of these women." She would've laughed, but his face was so serious.

She looked down at herself. Today she had chosen a pair of white shorts and a tight black, figure hugging T-shirt. Her hair was in its now usual messy curls, and her make up was done to perfection. She put so much effort into herself these days, she hardly read anymore. She found her passion for reading and new knowledge dull now. She craved something more, something she couldn't quite define.

"Kiss me." She said at last, the words bursting from her mouth. It was odd, she felt like the hadn't even produced the sentence. Sometimes it felt like words kept coming out, almost out of her control.

Red X looked surprised, "Okay."

He leaned forward and kissed her, happy to oblige to her demand. Her full lips worked against his thinner ones, a perfect combination. He felt her hand run through his hair, making his spine shiver. He slowly slid his hands along her thighs, not wanting to rush her. He had thought he was too sexually advanced for her, but it was Raven who made all the moves.

Their make out session continued for a long while, and finally Red X pulled back.

"Raven, I want you."

She bit her lip. A wave on confusion hit her. Her head pounded harder. She wanted him too, but there was something she couldn't describe. She felt like she should feel guilt at the fact that she had a slight fling with Robin. Yet, she found that she didn't care much. The thought scared her.

"So take me." She ran her hand through his hair again, this time tugging at the dark locks.

He took her hand into his. "First, I want to tell you something."

Raven cocked her head, "What is it?"

"My name is Jason."

She looked him over, "Well hello Jason. Do you mind if I call you X?"

"Sure," He looked confused, "I mean, why though?"

"It's a sexy nickname." She winked and covered his mouth with hers.

Red X nodded, but felt himself wandering off into his own thoughts. It confused him how much Raven acted differently than before. Sure, he hadn't actually known her all that well, but he had admired her intelligent sense of humor and sarcastic tendencies. It confused him how little she showed of either now.

"So what are you going to do with me?" She eyed him seductively.

He kissed her again, "I'm going to take you home for now. The titans will be wondering where you are by now. I'll come see you later tonight."

Raven nodded, annoyed. "Okay."

Red X took her back, but couldn't help but wonder what was up with her. There was something different. And he intended to find out what it was.

* * *

Knock, knock.

Robin looked up from his computer. He had been researching a new finding on Slade. It seemed like Slade was up to something. There were spottings of him, but Robin wasn't sure what Slade would be up to or why he would be showing himself.

Knock, knock.

Robin let out a sigh of annoyance, but walked to his door. It was Starfire. She had on a thick, heavy white robe that covered most of her body. Her hair was in vivacious waves, and she was wearing a lot of mascara.

"Yeah, Star?" He felt a weird feeling staring at her. He couldn't help but think that something was bound to happen.

Starfire pushed her way into the room and closed his door behind her, locking it. She untied her robe and let it fall to the ground. Underneath, she was wearing a lacy corset, purple and black. Her underwear was sheer and matched, while her stocking were pure black with little bows.

Robin tried to stop his eyes from searching over her body, but he couldn't help but look her over. She was attractive, and the colors suited her well. It was odd to see her in anything dark, but it was a sexy change. He ignored the thought, remembering that she had kissed other boys when with him.

"Starfire," He groaned, "What are you doing?"

"You seem to like dark so much lately I thought i'd see if you liked it on me." She twirled, revealing the thong back to the underwear. Robin practically had to slap himself in the face to stop staring.

"Star, why are you doing this?"

She glared at him, "So you let Raven seduce you but not me?" She pouted and crossed her arms.

"Look, Starfire," He sat down on his bed and motioned for her to sit next to him, "Please stop comparing yourself so much to Raven. I did have feelings for you, but I just don't feel the same anymore. I hope in time that you accept this."

Starfire let out a low growl, "Whatever, Robin. But you will regret giving me up, that I promise." She made a show of putting back on her robe and stomping out.

Robin sprawled out onto his bed. Why were all these girls coming onto him? Raven was being the queen of mixed signals, while Starfire just parades around trying to seduce him at anytime. He concluded that there must be some kind of hormone change in the atmosphere.

* * *

"So hows that girl you've been seeing?"

Tliar and Red X were sitting at the bar again. Red X had needed to clear his mind a bit, and decided getting in a drink or two would help. Out here, he was simply known at Jason. Girls always flirted with him, friends flocked to him, and no one had a clue that he was a thief. It was a relief to jump into this world once in a while. Tliar was his only friend her knew about his alter identity, but that was because Tliar was the same way. He went by Tyler, which was actually the same pronunciation as his real name.

''It's good, but odd." Red X looked at his friend, "I feel like shes almost not the same girl."

"Yeah, that happens. In like, every relationship. Its a typical girl." Tliar laughed and signaled the bartender for another beer.

"But, this isn't any typical girl," He nervously watched as the bartender set down the drink, "Look, can you keep another secret?"

"Obviously." Tliar rolled his eyes.

"The girl is Raven. Shes the one on the teen titans. She's a hero. She's dark, she's so much different from other girls."

Tliar's eyes almost popped out of his head as he choked on the beer, "Are you kidding me?"

"Uh, no, why?" Red X knew it was surprising, but Tliar was sure making a big deal of it.

"She was my last job. This dude, went by Slain or Slayer, I think, paid me to do it. She was the girl I made out with."

Red X felt a little bit of anger and jealously swell up into him, but he pushed it back, "Why would someone pay you to do that?"

"He said it gave him control over emotions, or something. I didn't really understand or care, I didn't see any significance." He looked up at Red X, an apologetic look on his face, "I didn't mean to kiss your girl."

"She wasn't my girl at the time. She technically still isn't. But I need to tell her this."

Tliar held a hand up, "Whoa, whoa. That goes against my privacy policy. I wasn't even supposed to tell you."

He glared back at his friend, "I have to. I'm not going to let whatever this plan is hurt her."

Tliar nodded, "Right, right..." He trailed off.

Red X didn't want to hear what Tliar had to say next. He took off, leaving his friend alone at the bar.

* * *

**Some of this chapter was mainly filler, but there was importance! Hope this helped reveal a clue. Well, obviously haha.**

**Please please review!**

**I would love to hear your thoughts:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the new chapter :) Just to let you guys know, there is really only a few chapters left. If anybody wants a sequel, let me know! The ending will probably make you decide whether or not you want one.**

**Please please review! If you like reading this story, let me know:) It gives me inspiration to keep writing on here.**

**Sunshine-Midnight123: This chapter pretty much reveals all of it, so let me know if what you were guessing was correct! **

**werewolfranger: It is very cool that your middle name is Rae. And yes, it seems Raven can't choose which guy either! And yes, I normally actually do like Starfire, I just needed her to be a mean girl in this story. tehe.**

**Isabella: Thanks so much!**

**Thanks to good boy-chan, one and brittant232412 also! The reviews made me smile.**

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Raven looked up, being snapped out of her daydream. Her headaches were getting worse by the minute, and she was feeling as if her head was going to explode. To add onto it, she had an overwhelming lustful need for...well, boy. The attractive male leader in front of her was not helping.

"Sure." She said quickly, not believing how much she wanted to pounce onto him. She knew this couldn't be normal.

Robin was having his own hard time, staring at Raven, not quite comprehending how good she looked. She was wearing a leotard, much like the one she used to wear, except instead of the neckline going all the way up her neck, it was low cut, showing her shoulders and a nice amount of cleavage. It was still skin tight, long sleeved and adorned with the gold and red belt. She wore no cloak, and her shoes were a bit different.

She looked up at him, noticing he was watching her, "It's my new uniform. Do you like it?"

He nodded, almost forgetting why he had come in her room, "Raven, can we talk about...you and I?" He felt girly letting the sentence come out his mouth. He hoped he didn't come off as needy or whiny.

"Okay, but don't you think we could spend a little more time together first?" She kissed him deeply. He responded, getting into it, before pushing her gently away.

"But, Raven, what would you say we are?"

"We can date if you want." She grinned up at him. Her headache had fully taken over.

"Okay...but I mean, do you want to?" He nervously look into Raven's eyes, noticing they held no emotion.

"Sure. Robin, I want you to make love to me." She glided her hand up his thigh, caressing his manhood.

He looked shocked, "Raven? Are you sure?" He felt himself start to erect, but he needed to make sure she was fully consenting.

"Of course." She pulled him down beside her, roughly kissing him while helping him remove her leotard.

He felt a lustful sensation over come him as he rolled on top of her. He pulled off her uniform, tossing it to the side. He let out a small moan as he started to kiss down his stomach. He lifted his shirt off, letting her feel his defined abs.

She grinned in a mischievous way, letting him take off his own pants. They both laid naked, breathing heavily. Robin began to thrust into Raven, breaking her innocence.

They continued until he groaned with pleasure, reaching his climax. After, he rolled over next to her, not quite believing it had happened. He looked at Raven to make sure she was alright. She was fine, in fact, looking like she felt no emotion at all.

"Robin, let me see your eyes." She blurted out.

Robin looked over, surprised at Raven's sudden request. He shivered, reaching his hands up to his mask to take it off. He revealed his eyes, a bright mix of blue and gray. She stared into his eyes, mesmerized for a few moments. It was almost like she was recording them.

Robin opened his mouth to say something, but then the titan alarm sounded. He gasped, getting dressed as fast as he could. He rushed out, barely looking at Raven. Raven slipped on her uniform, about to leave her room when an arm pulled her back.

She whirled around, shocked, "Red X?" She nervously bit her lip, hoping he hadn't seen her with Robin.

"I know you were with bird brains. It doesn't matter right now. There's no real emergency, I hacked the computer system." Red X felt an immense amount of jealousy and hurt, but he knew it wasn't her fault.

"You hacked the system to be alone with me." She ran her hand up his back, "You really do care." She winked.

"Raven, stop." He took both her wrists in his hands, "There's something wrong in your brain. Slade's controlling you."

She rolled her eyes, "How would you know that?" She struggled to get out of his grip, "Just let me make you relax."

"This isn't even you i'm talking to." He felt aggravated, not knowing how to get through to her. He stepped back, realizing something that might work for a moment.

He pulled back and slapped her hard across the face. He winced, hating the sound it made when his palm connected with her skin. Her eyes looked dazed for a second, but she stared up at him, her eyes scared.

"It's Slade," Red X said quickly, "He's controlling you. Listen, you have to do something, is there any way you can gain control of your emotions again?"

"Slade? Controlling my emotions? He'd have to be in my head to be directly controlling them..." A pang of fear and realization struck. Her intense headaches, her need for sexual contact, her limit of fear and thirst for knowledge. She narrowed her eyes.

"Raven?" Asked Red X softly, hoping lust hadn't overcome her again.

"I have to go inside my head." She rushed to her mirror, "This is a portal, I have to go inside my head...and fight him."

Red X nodded, "I'm coming with you."

Raven shook her head, knowing she had to get in there soon, "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care."

Raven sighed, but then nodded. She looked into the mirror, closing her eyes and letting the portal take them into her mind.

* * *

Starfire gasped as she watched Raven and Red X transport into her mind. She grinned in a menacing way. She finally had something on Raven. Robin would hate Raven for breaking his heart, and she could swoon in. She frowned. What if Robin didn't believe her?

If she got Robin now, she could force him to stay with her and wait for them to come back. They would have to come back eventually, right?

Starfire's heart fluttered all the way to Robin's room, picturing long walks and deep kisses. She wanted Robin back this time, and for good. She would no longer kiss other boys or purposely make him jealous. And once Robin saw Raven with Red X, he'd have to kick her off of the team. Raven would be out the way, away from Robin's heart and out in the world to fend for herself. Sure, she'd miss Raven once in a while. She liked having a girl in the house. Maybe they'd find a new girl. This time Starfire would make sure that she would remain the pretty one. She hadn't expected Raven to suddenly rise up and start dressing and acting like a slut. She'd make sure the new titan wouldn't do that. Too bad they couldn't have Terra back. That girl was all skin and bones.

Robin looked startled as Starfire burst into his room. He groaned inwardly, expecting another lingerie and seduction scene. He wasn't quite over the fact that he had just taken Raven's virginity. He shivered at the thought, wanting to touch her again. Cursed false alarm.

"What are you doing?" Starfire asked in a tiny, innocent voice.

Robin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, "Trying to see whether the systems were hacked or it was just a false alarm."

He looked back down at his work, not noticing that Starfire had started working up into tears.

"Robin...I'm scared." She sat down next to him, letting her tears fall.

Robin was startled, "What? why?"

"Red X. We can't trust him right?" She let her bottom lip form into a subtle pout.

"Of course not." Robin narrowed his eyes, "We can't trust any villain. Or whatever Red X is."

"Then why is he allowed in Raven's room?"

His head snapped up, at attention, "What?"

"I went to go see if friend Raven wanted to meditate since I hadn't spent any time with her lately. When I opened her door I saw Raven and Red X, talking quite flirtatiously and then entering a portal in some sort of mirror."

Robin felt his heart drop, "So shes in danger?" He ignored the part about Raven flirting with him.

"I don't know. Should we wait for them to come back?"

Robin nodded, not caring that Starfire was coming with him. He rushed to Raven's room, hoping she was okay.

They burst through the door, seeing neither Red X nor Raven. He turned to Starfire, "You're sure this is true?"

Starfire nodded, "It was through that mirror." She pointed to the mirror lying on the ground.

Robin picked it up, twirling it in his hand, "Then I have to go too." A large black and red hand reached out and grabbed him, the same one that had grabbed Beast Boy and Cyborg long ago.

"Wait!" Shouted Starfire, grabbing onto his arm. She shrieked as the mirror took her in too.

* * *

Red X followed Raven cautiously, a bit scared of her "mind." It was swirls of black, red and purple mixed with random bursts on bright, like fireworks. There were all sorts of birds everywhere, ranging from black to pink. Raven glared a little bit, seeing that her mind didn't look the same.

"Someone's in here for sure." She muttered.

Red X looked at her amazed. He had never quite experienced anything like this, and he found it fascinating and odd that this was a casual thing for her. He watched as she looked around, as if expecting someone.

"What are you looking for?"

"Fear usually lays around here. That emotion doesn't explore much. This is odd."

He looked at Raven, bewildered. He had no idea what he was talking about. He heard a slight whimpering behind him, making him jump.

He ran, hearing it coming from behind a large stone wall. Raven wasn't paying attention to him, and had already started moving forward. Reaching the wall, his mouth fell when he saw a sad looking Raven, dressed in all gray. She was crying, tears frantically weeping down her face. He looked down at her wrists, which were bound. She had several deep wounds too.

"Raven!" He screamed, alarming the poor gray girl again, who started shaking.

Within moments, Raven reached them. Her face was shocked as she looked at fear. She growled.

"Slade's trying to get rid of my emotions."

He watched as she unbound the girl. It didn't do much good however, as the girl just fell over, shaking and crying.

Raven lifted her head up, "Where are the others? Why can't I summon them?"

"He has them. He hurts us." She choked out.

"What? Who, Slade?" Raven asked furiously as fear nodded. She felt rage consume her. Obviously he hadn't been able to bound that emotion down.

"I can show you where the others are." Fear frowned, "Well, at least a few of them."

Raven nodded, letting fear lead the way. Red X nudged Raven, wanting to ask her what was going on.

"These are my emotions. Well, this is one of them at least. They are different aspects of my personality. Slade is controlling them."

Red X nodded, half understanding. Fear stopped then pointed ahead, to a small looking cage. They walked up, seeing a yellow dressed Raven with glasses. She smiled up at them, nodding.

"I have information for you, Raven." Intelligence was locked inside the cage, but unharmed. She looked peaceful and reasonable, very opposite of Fear.

Raven nodded, "Where is he? What has he done in here?"

"Slade has a plan that revolves around you, Raven. He controls your mind as of now. I have discovered his plan, but was unable to reach you. I am guessing you have had numerous headaches. That has been us, your emotions, battling with Slade. Your dominant emotions, lust and love, are under his complete will. They were new to your mind, and hadn't quite developed the knowledge yet that Slade was evil."

Red X looked at Raven, a bit unhappy, "So that's the only reason you were with me?" He tried to ignore the small tug at his heart.

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but Intelligence interrupted, "Listen. Slade plans to split the titans apart. That's why he used Red X's and Robin's emotions. He planned for the Starfire to hate you, Robin to be crushed, Red X to want revenge...and well, the last part of the plan is perhaps the most serious." She gulped.

"What is it?" Raven asked, now regaining the entire ability to feel fear.

"Lust was supposed to drive you into having intercourse with one of the...fine gentlemen," She nodded towards Red X, "And you're supposed to get pregnant. You are meant to bring the second prophecy into the world. Slade wants it as his apprentice."

"His apprentice?" She sputtered out, "But it would just be a baby!"

"Slade had a plan about that too. That I am unsure of, however. If you let me out of this cage, we can attend to courage, who perhaps has been the most wounded."

Raven nodded, using her powers to bend the bars. They didn't budge. Intelligence looked up at her, "If all three of us focus our powers, we will be able to open it."

Fear joined in, her powers a bit weaker than the other two. With all three of them focusing on it, the bars exploded. Intelligence walked out, smiling.

"Well, follow me."

* * *

**There was the chapter, yes it was a bit short, but I am limited on time, and I really wanted to provide another chapter.**

**Please please please review!**


	9. AN

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Hi all! I just wanted to let you guys know that, YES I will be updating again, it is just taking me longer than usual because i've been going through a few personal issues. Raven's Decisions and The Cruelest Letter will be updates soon (at most a few days). A New Flavor has been updated for the past few days because I already had them written. I'll probably update that one soon. I am not updating my victorious fic.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
